Une dernière danse
by maddieaddisson
Summary: Tony et Ziva au mariage de Palmer en Floride. L'occasion d'arrêter de danser l'un avec l'autre?


Il était certain de l'avoir vu se diriger vers l'unique arbre qui trônait au fond du jardin. Il s'était approché le plus discrètement possible et avait contourné l'imposant tronc pour la surprendre mais l'endroit s'était révélé désert. Où avait-elle pu aller?

Il l'avait vu s'éloigner de la piste de danse et n'avait pu s'empêcher de la suivre. Si Mindy avait eu plus de répartie, d'humour bref d'intelligence, peut-être n'aurait-il prêté que peu d'attention à sa coéquipière. Mais tel n'était pas le cas et son regard n'était pas parvenu de la soirée à se détacher du splendide dos denudé de Ziva. Elle semblait s'ennuyer tout autant que lui, même si un de ses voisins de table semblait lui prêtait une attention toute particulière. Et maintenant, elle semblait s'être évaporée de ce jardin, pourtant bien désert à cette heure tardive de la nuit.

Frustré , il poussa un profond soupir et respira l'air si particulier de ce joli coin de Floride. Quant un parfum familier mais insolite pour la Floride emplit ses narines. Du jasmin..son parfum.

Elle était donc bien là, toute proche mais pourtant invisible. Si elle n'était pas dessous l'arbre, c'est qu'elle est dessus, déduit il en distinguant sa silhouette à travers les branchages.

"Jolie cachette Ziva, ce n'est pas trop inconfortable là-haut ?" demanda-t-il en se tordant le cou pour mieux l'apercevoir perchée sur une grosse branche

"Tu as qu'à venir voir par toi même" répondit-elle en chuchotant presque

Il réfléchit un instant à sa proposition mais renonça :

"J'ai un peu trop bu de champagne pour que cela soit une bonne idée. Tu veux pas descendre, j'ai amené une bouteille et deux coupes?" demanda-t-il en lui montrant son butin

"Non, je suis bien là-haut" dit-elle d'un air détaché

"Comme tu veux Tom Sawyer, dit-il en se servant un verre, tu sais, Breena a déjà envoyé son bouquet, aucune chance que tu ne l'attrapes, tu peux descendre en toute sécurité."

"Très drôle, Tony"

"Non sérieusement, à quoi espères-tu échapper en tenant dans cet arbre?" demanda-t-il en sirotant son verre

"Mike"

"Qui est Mike?" demanda-t-il surpris

"Un type très très pressant que tu n'as pas eu le plaisir de rencontrer à la table des célibataires." répliqua Ziva

"Un Dinozzo ne vient jamais en célibataire à un mariage, c'est une règle aussi incontournable que celles de Gibbs." dit il d'un ton péremptoire

"Si j'avais su à quel point s'était ennuyeux ces tables à célibataire, j'aurais à tout prix trouver un cavalier."

En jetant un regard vers la piste de danse en plein air, il aperçut un homme se diriger vers lui.

"Mike, c'est bien un grand brun à moustache?" demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire narquois

"Oui pourquoi?" dit une Ziva un brin paniquée

"Il vient dans notre direction"

"Tu rigoles?"

"Non"

"Promets de ne rien dire" supplia sa coéquipière

"Je sais pas dit-il en souriant, qu'est ce que j'y gagne?"

"Une semaine de donuts gratuits"

"vendu"

"Lila, Lila, vous n'avez pas vu Lila? "demanda l'homme au faux air de Tom Selleck

"Je ne crois pas, à quoi ressemble-t-elle?" fit il en lui adressant un grand sourire

"Brune, cheveux longs bouclés, fine et une paire de fesse à se ...mais vous êtes, comment déjà, Tony DiNizzo ! "s'exclama soudain l'homme comme pétrifié

"Dinozzo"corrigea-t- il un brin agacé

"Lila m'a parlé de vous" dit le moustachu gêné

"Ah oui, et que vous a-t-elle dit?" dit il intrigué

"ça ne vous dérangea pas que je la cherche" demanda Mike en lui lançant un regard méfiant

Il fit non avec sa tête

"Ok, parce qu'elle m'a dit que vous étiez son coéquipier ...que c'était compliqué entre vous et que vous étiez ...comment dire...jaloux"

"Elle a dit cela? C'est elle qui est compliquée croyez moi ! " dit-il en finissant sa phrase par un rire un rien forcé

"Sûrement et puis vous êtes venus avec une jolie blonde, c'est votre copine n'est ce pas ?" s'enhardit l'inconnu

"Pas vraiment" lui répondit il, un brin mal à l'aise de faire cette réponse avec Ziva dans les parages.

L'homme resta silencieux un instant et se lança.

" ah bon alors je peux l'inviter à danser alors ?"

Il sourit et s'accorda un instant de réflexion, _Mindy cette nuit, non pas la moindre envie_

"Allez-y, Mindy doit s'ennuyer" dit-il en espérant ne pas regretter cette décision

L'homme ne demanda pas son reste et fila à grandes enjambées rejoindre la piste de danse.

"Lila, Ziva, David, tu peux descendre maintenant" ordonna-t-il d'un ton sévère

Il ne leva pas la tête mais l'entendit se mouvoir dans l'arbre avant d'atterrir juste à ses côtés.

"Je suis jaloux, c'est compliqué, vous m'en direz tant " dit-il sans la regarder mais en lui tenant une coupe de champagne.

Elle s'en saisit et en but le contenu d'une seule traite.

"Je voulais me débarrasser de lui et je lui ai raconté n'importe quoi, désolé." dit Ziva d'une voix blanche

"Pas de soucis, je comprends, il a vraiment l'air lourd"

"Et tu le laisses draguer Mindy?" demanda une Ziva intriguée

"trop de champagne sûrement" dit-il en désignant la bouteille et en espérant que Ziva arrête là ses interrogations

"Mindy n'est pas à la hauteur de tes attentes?" demanda sa coéquipère qui comme il le prévoyait aller poursuivre son interrogatoire sur son manque d'attention pour sa cavalière

"Si, non, je ne sais pas" réponda-t-il vaguement

"Pourquoi l'avoir invité alors?" interrogea encore Ziva

"Je ne sais pas, faute de mieux on va dire" lâcha-t-il en espérant qu'elle en reste là.

Cela eut l'effet escompté, Ziva se tut mais son regard s'obscurcit subitement. Il comprit un peu tard que ses dernières paroles l'avaient blessée. Avec un peu de courage et en mettant sa fierté de côté, c'est biensur à Ziva qu'il aurait dû demandé d'être sa cavalière et non à cette jolie blonde rencontée une semaine auparavant dans la file du Starbuck.

Un long silence inconfortable s'en suivit.

"Tu veux danser?" demanda-t-il soudain sans avoir bien réfléchi à sa proposition

"Je n'ai pas très envie de retourner là-bas" dit-elle en montrant du menton la piste de danse.

"On peut danser ici, on entend quand même bien. Tiens, là c'est, réfléchit-il un instant,_ the Rose_ Bette Midler."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, j'ai vu le film au moins trois fois" lui assura-t-il

"Non pas ça, mais danser ici... tous les deux...sous un arbre..., ça ne nous ressemble pas "dit elle en fronçant les sourcils

"C'est une occasion particulière, le mariage de Jimmy, on peut changer les habitudes et puis le patron ne risque pas de nous voir d'ici", dit-il en lui tendant la main

Ziva réfléchit un court instant et elle s'en saisit.

Il l'attira vers lui, enroulant son autre bras derrière sa taille tandis qu'elle posait sa main de libre sur son épaule.

"Et que dirait Gibbs de tout cela?" demanda-t-elle en évitant de le regarder

"Rien, il m'administrerait juste une frappe à l'arrière de la tête" dit-il d'un air blasé

"Pourquoi à toi et pas à moi?"

"Pourquoi moi ? parce que je suis celui qui est venu te dénicher de ton arbre, qui ait envoyé un de tes prétendants danser avec ma cavalière, qui t'ait invité à danser, bref c'est moi qui prends les devants"

"Les devants pour quoi, exactement?" demanda Ziva en feignant l'innocence

"Je ne sais pas à toi de décider" répondit il en lui tendant une perche tout en étant certain qu'elle ne s'en saissirait pas. La danse métaphorique qu'il avait entamée des années auparavant n'était pas prête de s'arrêter ce soir.

_**à suivre...**_

_**Reviews appréciées!**_


End file.
